Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to personal transport devices, and more particularly to wheelchairs.
Background Art
For many people, wheelchairs are their only mode of transportation. Many elderly, injured, or disabled people use wheelchairs as their primary (or only) mode of transportation. While providing much needed transportation to their patients, many wheelchairs are quite large and bulky. While some wheelchairs are collapsible so they can be stowed when not in use, their large bulk frequently results in difficulty in loading a chair into a vehicle or otherwise stowing the chair.
It would be advantageous to have an improved wheelchair that was more compact in design.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.